


A Very Hands-on Lesson

by RedSnowWhite



Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fingering and Spanking by Multiple People, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Consensual Sex, Consent Is Given But Not From The Start, Dildos, DubCon Anal Fingering, Dubcon Spanking, Dystopian, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masochism, Mentions of NonCon Body Modifications, Mentions of Rape Used as Punishment, Orgasm Delay, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, every utopia is a dystopia, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnowWhite/pseuds/RedSnowWhite
Summary: A disciplinary officer is giving a lecture for new recruits on proper forms and execution of punishment.Seth, one of said newbies, interrupts by accident and gets voluntold to serve as a prop used to demonstrate the techniques, and later for his peers to practice on. He’s definitely not that teacher’s favorite.Or is he?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955464
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	A Very Hands-on Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Beware most doctors recommend against the use of heating lubricants, be it anally or vaginally. If you like them anyway, be careful and always check the label, and maybe do a Google search or two before putting an unknown substance into your body.
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, and play responsibly. And always discuss it with your partner before trying anything new. Fantasy is called a "fantasy" for a reason, and real life should never be tagged 'DubCon'.
> 
> BTW. This ran away from me a little. It was supposed to be short and to the point, but then First Lieutenant Talbot wanted to say so much, and Seth ended up way too needy for his own good. The situation kept escalating and escalating, and it never seemed like a good time to stop. 
> 
> Ultimately, I ended up with this monster of a single-scene story that is over twelve thousand words long, and PWP to boot. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I should probably warn you it turns a bit mushy near the end. I have no idea how something that started dubcon could end up like that. Such a mystery…

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen,” said First Lieutenant Talbot, as he entered the lecture hall. Seth grudgingly muttered a ‘good morning, Sir’ along with the rest of the recruits. “Today we will focus on proper forms and execution of first level punishments,” continued Talbot, “with special attention paid to punishments due for improper behavior, such as public indecency, inappropriate dress, and accusation of cheating on your spouse. Mr. Sawyer, to what am I referring to when I say ‘punishment level’?”

“Um.” Seth startled, although he should’ve probably expected this. He knew that - for some inexplicable reason - Talbot had it out for him. “To the gravity of the offense, an-and the validity of the accusation?”

“You are partially right. Mr. Tabbeforth, can you elaborate?”

Thadeus-the-fucking-teacher’s-pet-Tabbeforth sprang to his feet eagerly. Seth glared at him. “While it’s true the ‘punishment level’ itself depends on the offense and its provability, what the term actually defines is a set of legally permissible punitive actions which can be performed on the person who was accused and/or convicted.”

“Exactly. As always, an excellent answer, Mr. Tabbeforth,” said the First Lieutenant. Seth snorted under his breath. Talbot looked in Seth’s general direction but didn’t otherwise react. “Now, do take notes,” he said instead. “First level disciplinary actions are performed immediately on-site, and consist of punishments mostly corporal in nature, that result in light to medium residual pain and do not break the skin.” Like everyone else, Seth took out his notebooks obediently and started writing.

Talbot continued. “Second level are also mostly corporal but performed in disciplinary offices, and are to result in medium to hard residual pain. Here, the effects are meaning to last, so light skin damage is permissible. Also, humiliation is to be incorporated.”

Seth knew some people that had the second level, but they didn’t want to talk about it even when he asked. And the curiosity was killing him. One of the reasons he enlisted was because he wanted to find out what took place in those disciplinary offices. 

That, and because every time he happened upon a first level, the sight alone made him tingle all over.

“Third level is mostly corporal again but performed in public, at state-designated sites.” Talbot kept walking back and forth on the stage, his tall silhouette all rigid and correct, like he was marching on a defilade. “At the third level, damage to the body is permissible as long as it’s not permanent.”

Seth’s hometown was small, not a lot of crime going on, just good folks living good proper lives, so the disciplinary unit stationed there had only six officers. He’d seen a third level only once - a baker’s son had his back whipped, and his balls stretched and crushed for some sort of minor fraud. That’s what finally decided Seth on going to the capital. He wanted to be the one holding that whip and attaching weight after weight to sensitive organs.

“The fourth level, aside from the purely physical component, also incorporates psychological factors,” droned on Talbot, ”for example: being publicly displayed after the corporal part is done, the use of fear and discomfort-inducing elements, such as immobilization, blindfolds, earplugs, closed spaces, insects, excessive noise, being made to perform humiliating tasks, et cetera. Additionally, at level four, the convict loses his or her ability to withhold sexual consent. A strictly regulated set of permanent body modifications is allowed on this level. It includes piercings, tattoos, and strategically placed scarring. Implants causing pain and discomfort may also be introduced to the nipples, anus, and genitals.”

Seth only heard about those. Some public ones were apparently being done on the city’s main square, but as a first-year recruit, he couldn’t leave the academy grounds. Marvin, a dormmate that was two years above Seth, had been present during some fours, both public and non-public. Even if he was only allowed there as an observer - you couldn’t do fours until you graduated - he was still all pumped up and starry-eyed for hours after he came back. Marvin said you’ve seen nothing until you saw a shiny metal needle go through a girl’s well-spanked, swollen clit right after she licked your boots clean. There was also this grainy substance disciplinary officers often injected into anal walls that supposedly made grown men cry every time they went to the bathroom - not to mention whenever they took it up the ass.

“At all the levels up to this point, the punishment itself is either a one-off affair, or it lasts continuously or is repeated daily, for no longer than a week. That changes at level five, where the time component is introduced, and, depending on the recurrence and severity of the offense, the sentence may last from one month up to life. Additionally, at level five, alongside the legal ability to withhold sexual consent, the convict also loses his or her ability to make independent reproductive decisions and thus may be forced to conceive and deliver offspring for the benefit of the state or be sterilized and denied the possibility of reproduction altogether. Some permanent body modifications you will find listed in chapter eight of your textbooks may be performed, pertaining to these last points.”

Seth had read that chapter, and it both exhilarated and terrified him. He wasn’t sure he’ll ever be able to even assist during one of those procedures, let alone perform them. It was delicate work: artificially tightening someone’s hole past virgin levels; dilating an anal sphincter enough to hold a wine bottle; widening the urethra; stretching nipples and pussy lips; testicle, prostate, and/or breast enlargement; opening a woman’s cervix for easier penetration and child delivery; making a man’s cock permanently hard or forever limp…

If level five scared Seth, then level six…

“Level six is the last, as in our country we do not have capital punishment, since the state firmly believes every citizen may and should be made useful to society, no matter the severity of crimes committed. All level six sentences are life sentences. The convicts are modified extensively as a rule - if you want to read more on that, refer to your textbooks, chapter ten to fifteen. Although the list is constantly expanded and improved on by state-licensed doctors that our office has on payroll. It includes things such as modification or removal of limbs, sensory organs, internal organs, genitals, and sometimes installment of additional appendages, organs, or orifices. If you think this sounds horrific, that’s because it is. But thanks to it, our country has the single lowest murder and sexual crime rate in the entire world. For example, for the entirety of last year, only nine individuals had to be sentenced to level six countrywide. Questions?”

A tall woman - there was a fair number of female recruits in the academy, which surprised Seth at first - a row behind him raised her hand.

“Yes, Mrs. Denvers?”

“I’m wondering about the so-called ‘validity of accusation’. At which level a court has to get involved? Or, I guess what I’m really asking is, how do we know someone’s guilty so we can punish them?”

“An excellent question. All level one and most level two punishments are performed on the ‘accused’ and the disciplinary officer should use his or her discretion when judging the validity of the accusation. What that means in practice is that pretty much everyone accused of level one worthy offense gets punished by default. If the offense is of level two variety, the offender is given a chance to explain themselves. If they manage to procure witnesses or proof to collaborate their version of events, the case is then passed on to a court. Many will choose not to do this, as the court-ordered punishments tend to be a lot harsher than those disciplinary officers usually choose by themselves. It may even get bumped up a level if the judge is particularly cross about the convict wasting everyone’s time when they could’ve just confessed immediately.”

So basically, Seth thought exhilarated, we’ll be able to spank pretty much anyone we want.

As per usual, First Lieutenant Talbot immediately rained on Seth’s parade.

“This gives you a lot of power, and you have to use it responsibly. People respect us and are willing to submit to the discipline we deliver only when it is as proper and just as it is merciless and inescapable. As long as this is true, the system will regulate itself. You may think people will accuse others of wrongdoing just because they don’t like someone or because they can. And that will happen, I won’t lie. At levels one and two, some people get chastised for things they didn’t do. But accuse an innocent person one too many times, and you’ll end up under a cane yourself. Or, more likely, publicly whipped and put in the stocks for the crowd to use, as the wrongful accusation is automatically a level four offense. That is also true for you as the disciplinary officers. Except in case of serious misconduct, the officer responsible will be subjected to a punishment higher by at least two levels than the one during which the misconduct occurred. What that means in practice is, mishandle a four once, and you’ll end up living the rest of your miserable life as a six.”

“Now.” Talbot stopped in the center of the stage, with his hands behind his back, the line of his body very long, very lean, and very immaculate in his black uniform. Seth frowned at him unhappily. “We’ll be tackling the main topic of this lecture, that is everything related to level one punishments. Who can tell me about the age and experience related restrictions?” Tabbeforth raised his hand before Talbot even closed his mouth on the last word. The First Lieutenant pretended not to see him. “Mr. Swayer?”

Fuck.

Seth searched his memory. He wasn’t particularly interested in _restrictions_. “Um. You can’t undress someone u-under eighteen?” 

“Do continue.”

“An-and over eighteen, you can’t penetrate anyone that doesn’t have a spouse?”

Talbot’s lips clenched into a straight line. Damn. 

“You are partially right. As usual,” the teacher said. “Children under sixteen are exempt from state-sanctioned discipline, as their parents are responsible for their behavior, and literally so. This means that for every offense committed by a minor, their guardian or guardians will assume responsibility and get punished accordingly. Those over sixteen but not yet eighteen can receive only level one punishments, only purely corporal, only over clothes. A level higher than that, and their guardians will be penalized instead. When the accused is over eighteen and doesn’t currently have a spouse - and never before had a spouse - punitive procedures that involve the genitals are forbidden. Though anal penetration is still allowed. And by penetration, Mr. Sawyer,” Talbot addressed Seth with a raised eyebrow and some sarcasm in his tone, “by ‘penetration’ I do only mean with fingers and reasonably sized inanimate objects.”

Some people laughed, and Seth’s face burned. He dropped his eyes. Why did this guy hate him so much?

“Genitals may be used for punitive purposes if the accused _does_ have a spouse, but if the said spouse is present, they can forbid it. Or they can request it, especially if they’re the ones doing the accusing. In that case, they may also request punishment involving penetration of the genitals, meaning the urethra in males and the vagina and urethra in females. Such spousal punishments happen way more often than you may think. It’s a popular way of resolving marital disputes, and some even enjoy the spice added by it to their sex life. The next group you will deal with are individuals that are either widowed or divorced. Here, the use of genitals is permitted. Except for penetration, which is allowed only if you’re dealing with a repeat offender. When someone may be classified as a repeat offender, Mr. Swayer?”

Damn, why was Seth even still surprised by this shit?

“It’s the t-third time in a year. Or, or a second one in a month. Or,” Seth added quickly, seeing as Talbot was about to interrupt him and elaborate with another ‘mediocre as usual’ comment, “if it’s the third time ever fo-for the same kind of offense.”

Talbot clicked his mouth shut.

It would’ve probably killed the bastard to compliment Seth for giving a good answer.

“As we stated before,” the First Lieutenant continued in an even tone, “level one punishments are performed on the ‘accused’. When it comes to what they’re accused _of_ , we recognize three major categories of offenses. Those are offenses against the state, offenses against fellow citizens, and offenses against propriety. Sawyer, elaborate.”

Seth swallowed. He’d just read about this a day before. Be coherent, be coherent, dammit. “Offenses against the state are those that don’t directly hurt anybody. But they may inconvenience people or, or cause trouble for public facilities. Like. Like littering or being noisy, or like leaving your vehicle in the wrong place… Or public property damage.”

“Most public property damage,” Talbot interrupted him, “qualifies under at least level two. Only small infractions that were done without premeditation are level one, for example, accidentally breaking a doorknob or a chair in a public building. But do continue, Mr. Sawyer.” 

“Um. Right. Offenses against fellow citizens... Something is an offense against a fellow citizen when that citizen is directly a-affected, um, negatively. For example, someone breaks someone else’s chair. By accident!” Seth added quickly. “Or, if you bump into someone and that person’s clothes get dirty. Or if you’ve been rude, called someone na-names, or something like that. And for stealing small things, as long as it’s the offender’s first time.”

“And the last one…?”

“Yes. Offenses against propriety. Those are things you shouldn’t do because they go against most people’s sensi… sensibilities. Like drinking or behaving loudly in a… in a public space. Or wearing revealing clothes.”

“And what kind of clothes are considered ‘revealing’, Mr. Sawyer?”

“Clothes that don’t meet the official state dress code, and, and show naked feet, legs from calves up, genital area, obviously, stomach, the chest and back area below collar… collarbones, arms above the elbow.”

“And what else do we consider an offense against propriety?”

“Um.” Seth could feel himself blush. “Public displays of affection, like k-kissing. Or touching someone ina-inappropriately in public, especially if that someone isn’t your spouse. Touching, or, or behaving ina-inappropriately towards another person’s spouse?”

Talbot raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you asking or answering, Mr. Sawyer?” 

“Um, I…”

“What Mr. Sawyer just said is correct. Although I must add that in the last case both parties involved are to be punished equally. Also, when it comes to infidelity, you’ll often find yourself handling a situation where a third party witness is accusing someone married of improper behavior. That witness may even be their own spouse. Someone accusing their husband or wife of disrespect also falls under offenses against propriety. Although if it keeps happening on a regular basis, and it’s always the same party getting accused and subsequently punished, then you should refer the case to a family court, since that’s usually a sign of a failing - or even abusive - relationship.”

This time, while the First Lieutenant talked, he didn’t aimlessly march all over the stage. He first went to the sink by the wall and scrupulously washed his hands, then he removed a black suitcase from one of the tall cabinets beside it. He put the suitcase on the desk in front and continued. “Those accused of extra-marital relations are also a level one, as long as it’s not adultery, then it automatically becomes level two. In fact, any state-unsanctioned sexual contact outside of wedlock is level one if it’s only an accusation, level two if there’s actual proof, level three if it’s a repeat offense or a long-lasting affair, level four if it results in offspring, level five if it wasn’t consensual, and level six, in especially controversial or brutal cases. And when the offender is an adulterer, everything goes up a level.” A blond girl in the back raised her hand. “Yes, Ms. Addams?”

“Sir, what do you mean exactly by state-sanctioned sexual contact?”

“I suppose, since most of you are quite young and only recently reached your majority, you may either not be familiar with the concept or have not fully understood it yet. First, aside from the corporal part, the punishments we deliver often have a sexual component. We do engage with taboo areas after all, and even the corporal part is considered ‘sexual’ by some. So ‘punishment’ often qualifies as ‘sexual contact’, and it is by definition ‘state-sanctioned’. Also, as I already mentioned today, from level four up, the convict legally loses the ability to withhold sexual consent. Which means they may be raped as a part of their sentence. If it’s deemed necessary, the disciplinary officer or officers will do the deed. But it’s more common to leave it to ordinary citizens, particularly to the convict’s adult peers, for a stronger psychological impact. That’s why if either of you ever needs to undergo the punishment of that kind, most probably it’ll be your fellow officers that’ll be expected to engage with you sexually. Outside of marriage, these are two of the only three kinds of sexual relations the state allows: being touched in a sexual manner during punishment and engaging with convicts sentenced to level four and up.”

At this point, Talbot - while looking directly at Seth for some reason - clicked open his briefcase.

“Most adult citizens know this, and some even use the opportunity the last one creates quite often. Few are aware there even _is_ a third type of extra-marital sexual relations that is legally permissible.” Talbot started removing things - interesting things - from the briefcase and placing them in an even line on the desk.

Wide paddle. Three canes of different thicknesses and lengths.

“When you enrolled in this academy,” he said, “you signed a contract. There was a clause in that contract.”

A leather belt. Something that looked suspiciously like a wooden spoon. A short metal rod, curved and smooth, with a handle at the end. A bulbous metal plug.

Seth felt faint. He remembered that line. “The applicant agrees to perform voluntarily all necessary activities that are designed to teach him or her the skills and duties of a disciplinary officer,” Seth said. Out loud.

Talbot smiled. Actually, really smiled. 

At Seth.

A flogger. Four suspicious jars. Another metal rod, this one thick, straight and long.

“And it appears we _do_ have a volunteer for today’s demonstration. Do come here, Mr. Sawyer.”

Seth couldn’t move.

“No need to be so nervous. After all, we’ll only be practicing first-level punishments today, and even those will be rather basic, as none of you has the necessary skills to do the more complicated ones yet, at least not without risking damage to our stand-in ‘accused’. Now, do not dawdle, Mr. Sawyer.”

Seth’s legs moved without direct input from his brain. He walked to Talbot, looked up - the man was more than a head taller than Seth - into Talbot’s clear green eyes, and swallowed.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it, Mr. Swayer? Now, remove your trousers and underwear.”

Seth’s face heated. With shaking fingers, he started undoing his zipper. 

No one beside his mother had ever seen him naked.

“Come on, Mr. Sawyer. We don’t have all day.” Talbot’s words were harsh, but his tone was surprisingly… gentle? 

It made Seth’s blush hotter.

“Place your clothes here.” Talbot pointed at the side of the desk, with its assortment of implements. Seth couldn’t raise his eyes. 

A prickling mass of stares was coagulating behind his back.

“Now class, do take notice of Mr. Sawyer’s posture, how his head is lowered, hands placed defensively, buttocks tight with tension. This posture indicates a proper attitude towards an oncoming punishment. He’s accepted its inevitability and is appropriately cowed. You’ll have an easy time with this kind of accused. Pay attention, because any divergence from this you’ll need to be wary of, as that usually spells trouble.”

Talbot moved a sturdy chair with a tall backrest to the middle of the stage, where it wasn’t obscured by the desk. Then, he went to the wall and fiddled with some sort of mechanism. 

Seth was just standing there, observing the man from under his lashes, constantly aware of what a clear view his classmates had at his nervously clenched buttocks. 

Talbot pushed a lever or something, and a big mirror was revealed. A moment later, countless smaller ones slid out of the walls all around the stage. After some more manipulation, the chair appeared on the big mirror, magnified by a few factors, and that’s when Seth realized that whatever will happen to him on this chair, all the people in the lecture hall will see it in terrifying, excruciatingly embarrassing detail.

Talbot sat down.

“Over my knees.”

Oh God.

Seth knew what posture it required - even if he had never done anything worthy of punishment himself, he liked to watch, so he saw this one many times before, in his hometown; it was very popular for level ones. Hands on the floor, legs straight, ass accessible.

He approached the instructor in tiny, uncertain steps, made a mistake of glancing into Talbot’s green eyes, and flushed all over. Finally, his bare knees touched Talbot’s uniform pants, and Seth couldn’t stall anymore.

“Yes, come here, bend over.”

Seth did — and now everyone could see every hair on his ass in that cursed mirror.

“Up, Mr. Sawyer. It’s not your waist I want to feel on my thigh but your hips.” 

Seth moved as instructed, shifted his body more onto Talbot’s lap. He tried to put his hands on the floor, but he could barely reach it. He wriggled some more. His cock came in contact with the coarse material of Talbot’s pants. This stole his attention for a moment, but then — he felt it.

Talbot was hard.

Seth stiffened, shocked, then squirmed. Overbalanced. He slid to the front and down - got the palms of his hands securely planted on the floor, finally. But the bottom of his body went up.

“As you can see, Mr. Sawyer’s legs just lost contact with the ground. This is a welcome occurrence since it increases the accused’s vulnerability.” A warm, broad palm landed gently (for now) on Seth’s bare buttocks. “Beware they don’t kick you in the face, especially when you’re shorter. Use your elbow to shield yourself from flailing legs if necessary. You’ll not flail, Mr. Sawyer?”

Seth, who still couldn’t get over the intrusive presence of an erection under his belly and the weight of the warm hand on his ass, only answered when that hand _stroked_ him. “I… I won’t.”

“Excellent.”

Fucking hell. Talbot was _hard_.

“This is one of the ten classical spanking positions, traditionally called ‘over the knee’, despite the accused lying more in your lap than on your knees. It is pretty comfortable; it doesn’t put undue strain on your spine, so you may use it for longer spankings. But you may have some trouble if you’re on the shorter side or if the accused has a big body. Then, they may not fit well on your lap or even roll off your knees. You also risk an uneven spanking in this position, as it makes it naturally easier to hit the buttock furthest from you. Now, pay attention.”

The warmth of another person’s skin disappeared from Seth’s ass. Then reappeared. 

Explosively.

“Ah!”

It stung both more and less than Seth expected. 

Next, Talbot’s hand landed on his other cheek, and it stung too, while the first one prickled and heated.

“Observe how I’m consciously counteracting the uneven spanking problem.”

Talbot was… meticulous. With each strike, Seth’s butt kept getting warmer and warmer, evenly, and Seth’s face also heated at the same rate. He hid it between his arms. 

It wasn’t his face that was the problem, though. 

His groin was also steadily getting hotter.

“Have you noticed where I’m aiming?” 

Did Talbot notice?

“The area on which your weight is supported when you sit is the most sensitive part of your behind.”

There’s no way Talbot hadn’t noticed.

“It’s commonly called the ‘sweet spot’, and you should pay special attention to it when you’re spanking someone.”

Wait. Had _the rest of them_ noticed?!

Of fucking course they _did_.

Or, if they didn’t, Talbot was going to point it out to them.

“If you’re spanking a man in this position,” the instructor said, alternating between Seth’s left and right buttock in an even rhythm, “you’ll feel if he gets erect; many do. If you’re a man yourself, the accused will feel your erection. Do not panic if you do get aroused. There’s no shame in enjoying your job, after all.” Seth’s peers laughed, and he whimpered and flushed all over. 

The hand stopped. “Are you all right, Mr. Sawyer? Do you need a break?”

Seth no longer knew what he needed.

“N-no. I’m… hah… I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Talbot stroked his flaming ass and thighs, groped and massaged the taut muscles there.

It wasn’t helping.

Or, it _was_ helping. Just — not the right problem.

“I’m sure, Sir.”

God, please, just let it end. Or he’ll spontaneously combust.

Talbot massaged Seth’s shoulder with one hand, then pushed his other hand, the heated one, deep under Seth’s shirt. Stroked him from nape to knee. Seth trembled.

Hell. Talbot didn’t even _like_ him!

Did he?

“Well then. Mr. Tabbeforth, come here and pass me the paddle.”

What?!

Thaddeus, the fucker, rushed to fulfill Talbot’s request like a good doggie.

“And the first jar, the second biggest one, yes. Also, the anal plug.”

Wait, what?!

“As you can see, Mr. Sawyer is enjoying himself quite a bit.” Seth groaned and curled into himself as much as he was able, what with being stretched across Talbot’s long legs. “And that is acceptable, as long as you’re punishing the accused for something petty. But earlier today, I said we’ll be focusing on crimes against propriety.” Talbot pressed slender fingers between Seth’s cheeks and started massaging. Gods above. He wasn’t going to… Was he? “Which means the accused is in this position in the first place because they ‘enjoyed’ themselves a tad too much. Thank you, Mr. Tabbeforth, you may return to your seat.” The First Lieutenant placed the things in the small of Seth’s back, his other hand meticulously rubbing and pressing at the tense muscles around Seth’s hole. 

Seth squirmed, trying to regain contact with the ground, but those damn fingers were distracting. So careful and deliberate and thorough.

“Now in such a case, it is unacceptable to give the accused a _reward_ instead of chastising them for their unlawful behavior.” 

Maybe it was better he wasn’t able to find his footing, though. At least, if he couldn’t brace his legs against the floor, then he also couldn’t push his ass into Talbot’s hand.

“In such a case, their genitals should be disciplined, if at all possible. But today we’ll be assuming our accused isn’t married, so that is out of the question. Thus I’ll be punishing him anally, instead.”

It was getting hard to breathe.

“You should _never_ enter an accused’s anus without lubrication during level one and two. On level three, it may be done if court-ordered. On higher levels, it’s up to your discretion, but I don’t recommend going in dry unless required by the law. You may have to end the punishment prematurely just because you skimped on lubrication. Plus, the lube you use may be - and usually is - itself a part of the punishment.”

Talbot’s hand disappeared from between Seth’s buttocks, and he heard a jar getting unscrewed. 

“There are four types of lubrication permitted during a level one. The first is plain. It’s used if the accused only needs to be humiliated or if you judge some moderate stretching is in order. The second one - the one I have here - will help you heat up the spanking a little more, as it contains ginger extract.”

This time, when Talbot’s fingers slid between Seth’s cheeks, they were wet and slippery. 

Then, one of them slid in, and Seth — melted.

“The third one contains small amounts of capsaicin, that is the substance found in chili peppers, and is to be used for more serious offenses. Don’t forget to wear gloves if you’re applying it manually. Once or twice won’t hurt you, but it can get a tad unpleasant after a long day of work.”

Seth… let’s say he didn’t get the “unpleasant” part. At all. Limply draped over the instructor’s lap, he no longer even cared about dozens of eyes following the steady slide of a slim finger in and out of his asshole. It was getting warm in him, and it felt like heaven. Out of curiosity, he put fingers in himself before. But it was nothing like this. He whimpered when Talbot pulled his finger out, but he was only getting more lube. Soon the long digit was back in Seth.

And it had company.

Seth trembled as his flesh parted under the intrusion.

“Still all right, Mr. Sawyer?” 

Was Talbot talking to him? Was Seth expected to, like, make words? 

Like, _right now_?

The fingers meticulously drilling his ass stilled. “Mr. Sawyer?”

“Nhnnn… Y-yea.”

The fingers moved again, and Seth’s hips moved with them, his legs breaking his earlier promise and flailing in the air.

“We can continue the… ah… the lecture, then?” The First Lieutenant sounded kind of breathy.

“Yesss.” Seth’s hole was steadily heating. It wasn’t on the level of his flaming buttocks yet, but it was getting there.

“Excellent.” Talbot fed his ass one more finger. Seth’s body swallowed it greedily. “The last… ahem. The last type of lube contains much higher levels of capsaicin. It should be used only with smooth metal or glass toys, and sparingly. Remember, level one shouldn’t cause the accused long-lasting and/or severe pain.”

What pain was the First Lieutenant talking about? It was burning a bit, but he still wouldn’t categorize it as _pain_ , not when Talbot was rubbing into his walls like that. It blended with the deeper sensation of muscles getting forcefully stretched and made his entire crotch pulse and throb. He couldn’t categorize it, but pain it was not.

“I recommend metal toys for trainees, as they’re sturdy and easy to clean thoroughly. And never ever use the same instrument, be it a flogger or a plug, on two different people without disinfecting it first. They instal sterilization chambers at every disciplinary office for a reason. Use them. And for the love of God, wash your hands.” 

Seth squirmed in his instructor’s lap. So it was getting a tad too hot, maybe? He whimpered with relief when Talbot removed his fingers, but it turned out he only did that to put more of the weird lubricant into Seth, who was becoming ambivalent about if he liked it or not.

“…er, Mr. Sawyer. Seth.”

“Nnnng?”

“I’m about to put a plug inside you, and it is rather big for a beginner. I’ve prepared you well but tell me if you feel any sharp pain, OK?”

“Mhm.”

“Seth. Use your words.”

Seth flushed, hearing his given name fall from Talbot’s lips. The guy had three fingers up Seth’s ass, and somehow _that_ felt like a more intimate violation.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

Talbot disliked him, right?

“Ah. Excellent.” 

The instructor pulled his fingers out, and soon after, something very cold touched Seth’s overheated hole. He shuddered.

“Metal is also good for other reasons. It allows for precise control.” 

The plug inched into Seth’s body bit by bit. 

“It’s an excellent conductor, not only for electricity but also for temperature.” 

Fuck, it was freezing. It should’ve been a relief. Instead, the sensations only added one on top of another. 

“It’s unyielding.”

Seth was opening wider and wider, and his muscles there, they were sort of pinching; maybe he should say something after all? 

Then, he remembered the chapter in his textbook that, when he first read it, made him blush so hard his roommates thought he was coming down with a fever, the one about anal penetration.

He exhaled and tried to push the thing out.

It popped in, instead. Stole his breath. Settled. 

“Metal is also terribly heavy. Its weight will press on the accused’s insides just because gravity exists.”

And Seth’s prostate was indeed very, very aware gravity existed. He trembled and his cock pulsed, staining the First Lieutenant’s immaculate uniform pants with pre-cum. 

“Are you good to continue?” Talbot’s tone softened again, and that’s how Seth knew the instructor was talking to him and not to the class. And for the first time since the ‘lesson’ started, it occurred to Seth that he was allowed to say no. Talbot kept asking, and Seth kept agreeing. But he _could_ say no.

He made sure his arms and hair hid his burning face.

He didn’t want to say no.

He wanted his hole to stay hot and filled. He wanted to find out what that paddle felt like. And what was that big steel rod for, was it also going into his ass? There were three canes. What sort of marks will they leave? Cane marks were so pretty. How long will they remain?

Talbot was doing this only because it was a lesson. He’ll probably choose someone else next time, maybe fucking Tabbeforth or that pretty blond girl from the last row who always asked the right questions. Certainly not Seth, who couldn’t string a coherent sentence together and stuttered when he was nervous.

So he didn’t want to say no.

“Seth, are you OK?”

What he wanted was those careful, long-fingered hands on him - and in him - again.

“Yes, Sir. P-please… ahh… please continue. Sir.”

Talbot’s muscles stiffened under Seth.

Did Seth say something wrong?

But then Talbot’s hand was back at his buttocks, stroking his inflamed skin, diving into his crack. It played with the plug’s base, made Seth burn inside in that weird ambivalent way. Two fingers dug into his perineum; Seth jerked forward with a moan and an involuntary sway of hips.

Finally, Talbot lifted the paddle from the small of Seth’s back. He only got a glimpse at it before. He remembered it was black, round, probably made of leather. And so wide it’ll cover half of his buttock when it lands.

Seth tensed from anticipation. The heavy plug shifted, and the burn in his hole intensified. He arched back his hips, trying to alleviate the sensations.

The paddle landed with a smack. Seth yelped and squirmed. His hole squeezed the plug hard, and his eyes prickled with tears. The fingers of Talbot’s other hand wove through Seth’s sweaty hair, the instructor’s palm caressing his nape. The paddle landed again, and a pleasant shudder rolled through Seth despite his buttocks and hole throbbing with heat.

“I’ll give you thirty in this position. Do you think you can handle thirty?”

Seth wanted to handle thirty. Very, very much.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then count them for me.”

“One!”

“T-two!”

The rhythm started again. Only this time, the sensations were broader, deeper. They affected Seth’s entire body; it undulated over Talbot’s lap in waves. His ass clamped on the unyielding metal on every smack, then tried to relax immediately after the burn inside him spiked and sharpened. 

Seth was crying before they hit ten.

“Ele-eleven!”

“Do you want a break?”

“No! Twelve!”

“You’re doing so good.”

“Thirteennnn…!”

“Such a good boy.”

Seth rubbed his pulsing cock on Talbot’s leg and sobbed. “Fourteen! Fifteen! Sir, please. Sixteen.”

“You want to stop?”

“No no no seventeen please!”

“What for?”

“Eighteen, please Sir, nineteen, pleassse…”

“Seth, I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“Please, twenty, owww, p-please!”

How could Seth tell him? That it was all too much and too little and it hurt and felt so good just put your warm hand on my cock just a little please touch me touch me touch me stop don’t do something please just…

“We only have a few more to go. Keep counting.”

“Twenty-sevennn… Twenty-eight, oh please Sir, twenty-nine! Thirty!!!”

“See? You did great. Yes, you did so well.”

Seth sobbed and trembled and couldn’t stop his hips from twitching. His eyes and nose were leaking, and his cock was leaking, and he was making Talbot’s clothes dirty, and everything was so hot and so much. Talbot was massaging his smarting behind again; it felt so good and so bad, and Seth burned inside out.

“S-sir? Can you… Can you maybe. Take the plug out?” he whined.

“Does it hurt?” Talbot grasped the base and twisted it left and right.

“I don’t know.”

“Can you handle it for a few more minutes?” The instructor tugged on the toy, opening Seth’s hole, then let it fall back right into Seth’s prostate.

“Aah!”

“Seth?”

“I d… aaa… I… Okay.”

“Good boy.” Seth burned. “Now, come here.” Talbot helped him up. Then, when Seth’s legs refused to cooperate, the instructor seized him by the waist and pulled Seth onto his lap, back to front. Seth shielded his groin with his hands and tried to burrow into Talbot’s arms despite the pain that rubbing against those black uniform pants caused him.

Everyone was staring at him.

It was getting hard to breathe.

Talbot’s arms encircled him completely and squeezed. Was he being hugged?

“Take a deep breath. Yes, like that, good boy.” Talbot purred into his ear. “Such a good boy. You’re doing so good. See the look on their faces? They can’t take their eyes off you. You were magnificent, you took it so well.” Seth tried to steal a glance at Talbot’s face, and their cheeks brushed; Seth’s hips moved on their own. Fuck. “Your skin turns such a pretty color when it warms up and the capillaries burst. I have a few more things I’d like to familiarize it with. Will you let me introduce you to my other toys? Seth?”

“Um.” Seth eyed the crowd. He didn’t think they heard what Talbot was saying. Because they wouldn’t be sitting there so calmly if they did. Talbot never talked like this. The soft, barely-there murmur was only for Seth. “Um. I don’t know?” he said just as quietly. “I mean. It feels weird. Inside my ass.”

“You don’t like it?” Talbot rubbed his face against Seth’s wet cheek, and Seth squirmed, then gasped, flushed hot, then squirmed some more.

“I don’t know. It…” how could he explain the conflict he felt? He glanced at his classmates again. His ass clenched. He whimpered and more tears filled his eyes. But his hips twitched, too. His body confused him so much.

Talbot passed him a handkerchief. “Here, wipe your eyes and blow your nose.” Seth did. “We can stop if you want. You committed no crimes, and this is not a punishment.”

“But the contract…”

“Doesn’t matter. If this is hurting you, we’re not doing it. Do you want to stop?”

Did he? To just get the plug out, put his pants back on, return to his seat and try to forget — not that this ever happened, that would be impossible, but that he turned down the opportunity to go through with it, to experience something so… so…

The decision was surprisingly easy.

“Sir, will you put that other thing inside me too?”

“Yes, Seth, I will. Tell me later which you liked better, OK?”

“‘Kay.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Talbot said in his normal tone and volume, “next we will be learning the so-called ‘wheelbarrow position’. Of all ten classic spanking positions, this one is the most humiliating for the accused, as it exposes all their weak spots completely.” Talbot’s thumb was rubbing the sensitive skin between Seth’s hipbone and groin, and maybe it was supposed to be reassuring, but Seth’s cock had other ideas; it was a little terrifying how quickly that part of him got back into the game. “Now, Mr. Sawyer will spread his thighs so that his legs are outside of mine, and I will gently lower him forward and between my knees until his head is at my feet.”

Talbot put one arm under Seth’s belly and the other over his shoulder and pushed Seth forward. Seth tensed, but Talbot’s hold was secure, his long warm torso wrapped around Seth’s back. Talbot won’t let him fall. And he didn’t. Soon, Seth’s forearms were resting on the floor beside his head, his back arched and upside-down between Talbot’s legs. 

“Yes, just like that. Now, put your thighs around my hips, in the chair, it’s this wide for a reason. You may also put your ankles behind my back if that feels comfortable.” 

Seth did as instructed, wiggled his toes between the chair and Talbot’s warm body, and tried to relax. He wasn’t really braced on his forearms. Instead, he was almost hanging off Talbot by the hips, most of his weight still supported by the instructor. It was surprisingly comfortable if utterly embarrassing. 

“Excellent. Now I’m going to widen my legs.”

Seth retracted his “utterly embarrassing” thought - up to this moment, he hadn’t truly known what those words meant. 

What shame meant.

Talbot opened Seth so wide the joints in his hips ached. With Seth’s spine arched into an inversed bow, buttocks taut, Talbot - and the audience - could see absolutely everything that was there to see between Seth’s legs.

At least the position let Seth easily hide his face, thank God for small mercies.

Then, Talbot started playing with the bloody plug, and Seth had to bite into his hand to stay quiet.

“This is a perfect position when you want to punish the genitals of a female, also by penetration. In a male, you have decent access to the penis and excellent access to the testicles. Though today those won’t concern us. Now.”

“Ah!” Seth jolted as the plug popped out.

Talbot immediately pushed it back in. “Now, you can further immobilize the accused in this position by putting your feet behind their shoulders. But we won’t be doing that today since Mr. Sawyer is a very well-behaved young man.” Talbot tugged the plug out again, then pumped it in. Out again. In. 

Seth tried to relax, to let the instructor do whatever he pleased to Seth’s hole.

“When you’re dealing with someone less docile, be sure to mind their legs, especially if they’re tall and you’re short. Again, you don’t want to end up with a black eye because you got kicked in the face. Mind, if that happens, you’ve got absolutely no right to blame the accused. You are the ones responsible for the proper execution of the punishment, and you will not go around blaming others for your own inattention, clumsiness, and incompetence.” 

Talbot’s hand gained speed. 

Wow. And Seth thought his asshole burned _before_. The position itself and Talbot’s knees kept his hips immobile, so the only thing he could do when the weight of the plug landed on his prostate was to clench his muscles - even when that wasn’t necessarily the best idea. 

At least his cock leaked straight onto his belly now, and not on Talbot’s clothes.

“Mr. Tabbeforth.” Oh, for fuck’s sake. “Please come here and pass me the prostate massager, that curved metal implement, yes. And make sure to only touch the handle. Thank you. Now, take out that big box; it’s for used equipment. Put it by my chair, place the paddle in it. And there’s no need to stare.” Fucking Tabbeforth. “Now give me that other paddle, the one that looks like a spoon. Thank you, you may go.”

Yea, go fuck yourself.

Bloody Tabbeforth. Why the hell did Talbot like him so much?

“Ow!”

“Now, now, stop getting distracted, Mr. Sawyer.”

Oh, for the…

Ow!

Talbot started lying into Seth’s ass again, and this time it felt heavier, dug deeper into his flesh which throbbed in the short interims between hits. His hole was throbbing in the same rhythm, well-used now. Stretched. Opened. Ready to take whatever came next.

“As you can see, it’s like playing a drum. Do be careful not to use the bony heels of your hands too much, though. Angle your palms a bit to the side if you must,” Talbot instructed. Then, softening his tone, he asked, “how does it feel, Seth?”

Seth bit his lip and clenched his burning hole. That gentle voice will be the death of him. “Different, sir.”

“Different, how?”

Were they supposed to have a conversation about it? Right now? Couldn’t it wait until Seth’s cock stopped weeping tears of joy?

He groaned. That metaphor was so stupid. It was funny what your brain came up with when it was high on endorphins.

He focused on the concentrated bursts of pain in his behind and on the vibrating ripples that rolled through his sore flesh every time a blow landed.

“Seth?”

“It’s. It’s so _thorough_ ,” he half-answered, half-moaned.

“Ah. Yes. Yes indeed. Can you take more?”

Seth did his best to push his ass out in an offering. “Yesss please.”

Talbot tensed and shifted a bit. Was he enjoying this, too? “Oh. Well then.” Seth heard Talbot swallow. The instructor’s fingers wrapped around the plug’s base again and easily tugged it free. “Let’s up the stakes a little, shall we?”

The coldness of the other toy was a shock. The plug, warmed by Seth’s body, had felt almost natural. Now, the new alien shape sunk into his ass at a weird angle, and the cold reminded him anew of the inferno raging inside. Over time, he had gotten used to the sensations; now, they were fresh all over again.

Talbot pressed on the handle.

“Aaaa!”

And started spanking Seth again, one-handed, alternating cheeks every dozen hits.

That was also new, and not only did Seth have to deal with a hard shape drilling into his very, very sensitive prostate, but he also had to handle the imbalance of one half of his rear exploding with sharp pain while the other half throbbed and heated awaiting its turn.

And his cock just hung there, untouched.

“Sir, please.”

“No, Seth. I won’t pretend I don’t know what you want this time. I’m sorry, but no.”

“Sir,” Seth whined. He didn’t care anymore who heard or saw him.

“No. We’re demonstrating a basic first level today. Forcing the accused to orgasm is only allowed from the second up.”

Forcing?

Talbot wouldn’t _let_ him!

Fuck. Seth’s anal walls burned, and the flames accumulated into a blazing, convulsing inferno deep behind his balls, in his prostate. Maybe he could cum from this alone - if only Talbot’s hand quickened a little. He tried to shift into the toy’s movements, to grind up into it, but he didn’t have enough control, his hips locked by Talbot’s thighs and knees. “Please, Sir, please!” he cried. It’s like Talbot was going slow on purpose! 

Seth sobbed. Of fucking course he was doing it on purpose. Seth was only a prop to be tormented and not a lover Talbot wanted to please.

“Can’t.”

Talbot froze.

“Seth?”

“C-can’t anymo-ore.”

Talbot gently but swiftly tugged Seth back into his arms, then wrapped himself all around him like a cocoon, covered Seth’s eyes and Seth’s groin, and it was like no one could see Seth anymore, even if that wasn’t true.

“Shh. You’re fine. You’re OK. I’ve got you.”

“You… hik… you don’t want to touch me.” Seth’s mouth whined before he managed to clamp it shut. Fuck. Could he get more pathetic?

“Oh, darling. You have no idea. Of course I want to touch you.”

Seth twisted sideways, grabbed Talbot’s shirt, and curled into him. “Then why don’t you!” he whispered the accusation.

“This is not the time and place. Do you really want to cum your brains out in front of all these people?”

“I don’t fucking care!” Seth whisper-screamed into Talbot’s chest.

"Language, Mr. Sawyer,” Talbot purred, and a series of shivers rolled down Seth’s spine straight into his throbbing behind.

“Or what, you’ll spank me?”

Talbot responded to Seth’s cheek with a soft chuckle and a gentle bite on the ear. Seth flushed and burrowed into the instructor’s warmth some more.

“How about,” Talbot said, “you stay after class? For a more, well, _private_ lesson?

Seth squirmed. “And you’ll _touch me_ then?”

Talbot put his lips _in_ Seth’s ear. “Oh, darling. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Seth’s entire body burned at those words. His cheeks, his lips, his chest, and nipples. Even his fingertips and toes throbbed with warm blood. His ass too, obviously. 

It was on fire.

“And,” he mumbled, “and not w-with a toy?”

Talbot sucked in a breath. “You want me to take you?”

“You. You don’t… you don’t want to?”

Fuck. This was so humiliating. He just had to run his stupid mouth.

“Oh God. He asks if I want to. Seth, love, I can’t. Your enrollment contract allows only so much. I can take care of you after you helped me with a lesson. But I can’t have _you_ take care of _me_.”

“Oh.”

“But I’ll take care of you so good, I promise. Would you like me to lick and suck that lovely cock of yours until it’s all nice and dry?”

Wait, that was on the table? Like, not only a hand on him and a toy in him but — Talbot’s _mouth_?

“Or would you like something else?”

“Wait, no! Yes! No, I mean… Yes. Yes, t-that.”

Shut your trap, Sawyer.

Talbot snorted, clearly amused, and Seth wanted to disappear. But since fulfilling that wish was unrealistic, he settled for trying to burrow into Talbot as much as physically possible. “Back to the spanking, then?” he asked.

“Yes, darling, back to the spanking. I shall lower you down again?”

Seth nodded, then turned to face the audience. He peered at his colleagues, expecting them to be distracted and maybe even talking among themselves a little, but they were all looking at the stage - at him - attentively. Seth blushed hot and bowed his head.

He was friends with some of these people.

Talbot rubbed reassuring circles into the naked skin under Seth’s shirt. “Get ready,” he said, and Seth was gently falling face-first into the ground. Then, Talbot’s knees widened, and Seth was fully in position again, open and vulnerable but strangely relieved.

Talbot will take care of him.

“We had a little crisis here, but Mr. Sawyer bravely decided to continue. Do be grateful and remember that throughout the course of your education, each and every one of you will find themselves in a situation similar to his at least once. You’re not competent to punish others until you find out on your own skin how it feels to be punished.”

Wait. Didn’t this mean that at one point someone must’ve spanked Talbot?

Good God. What an idea.

Somewhere existed at least one person who could do that to Talbot.

Seth frowned at the floor.

No way in hell was that person a green first-year recruit.

“I told you before that you can’t discipline the genitals of unmarried people, even when they commit an offense against propriety. But there is a bit of a workaround when it comes to men that you need to be aware of. You see, the perineum,” Talbot rubbed said area, making Seth’s cock jump, “isn’t legally considered ‘genitals’.”

Something hard and slightly convex touched Seth just behind the balls. He instinctively tried to protect the vulnerable place, but he couldn’t really move, and flexing the muscles in his buttocks did nothing besides invite two harsh slaps onto them. And okay, that was nice, he needed that. It settled him. So Seth’s did it again but this time he wasn’t rewarded.

Instead, Talbot took the handle of the curved metal rod still embedded in Seth’s burning hole and angled it back - as far as it could go. This put such strong pressure on Seth’s prostate that all fight left his body. His brain didn’t know how to deal with the bizarre sensation, so he just hung there, completely limp. 

God, it hurt so good.

“Remember,” Seth heard Talbot say, somewhere far away, “this area is extremely delicate, so you need to be very careful. Only light pats.” Talbot demonstrated. All the nerves in Seth’s body flared, and he jerked as if someone suddenly tugged on all his strings at once; it was like Talbot tapped him behind the balls with a live wire and not a stupid wooden spoon. “Observe the reactions.” Again. Fuck. “This area is filled with nerves and incredibly sensitive.” Talbot’s taps gained speed, and Seth was crying again. “This type of punishment can get very intense very quickly. Mind that you don’t make the accused orgasm by accident.” Seth whined unhappily. “Yes, I know. But this is still a punishment demonstration and not a lesson on how to pleasure a man.”

Bastard. 

After class, Seth was going to push his cock so deep into Talbot’s throat the fucker will choke on it.

Just let him cum for fucks sake!

A little harder, a little faster, just a bit, pleassse…!

Seth flailed and writhed on the floor, trying to make that stupid metal thing in his ass move, to rub at his prostate from the inside, to add something - anything - to those regular tap-tap-taps Talbot hammered into his crotch like a nail just a little too short.

He won’t beg anymore, he won’t!

But Talbot was good at his job, great at it, a real professional. He wasn’t going to let Seth cum until the lesson was through, and even then, he wasn’t going to fuck Seth. But Seth needed to be fucked, he needed Talbot’s cock in him, he _needed_ it!

Almost, almost, almost…!

“Mr. Tabbeforth,” Talbot said and stopped. 

And Seth was going to _kill_ Tabbeforth. He’ll come up with the most brilliant, infallible plan that was ever conceived by a human being, then go and murder the fucker.

That is, as soon as the contents of his skull stop resembling boiling marmalade.

His insides throbbed and he sobbed, and every single throb made his whole body twitch. He didn’t even try to control it. He just breathed through it, and breathed, then breathed some more.

The box for disposed tools that stood near Seth’s head clattered. Three exhales later his ass got uncomfortably empty, and he heard a heavier thud.

“The metal rod, Tabbeforth.” God, there was more. “And the belt.”

God.

“The next, ah, exercise works very well in this position because of the lack of mobility it offers when you do it right. Another suitable classical position would be when you straddled the accused’s back, especially if they have something under them to push the hips up, for similar reasons. This tool I have here, it’s colloquially called ‘the invader’.” 

Something very long, very heavy, and very cold sneaked under the shirt on Seth’s back and slid along his spine over his sweaty, overheated skin. He shivered and his nipples pebbled.

“The source of that moniker is quite obvious. It’s not a good idea to start with it, since its size can be a challenge, but we have worked up to it today, and thus Mr. Sawyer should be able to handle it. And since he’s a tad overwhelmed, I’m warming it up first. I wouldn’t be doing that if this was a real punishment. Seth? Remember to tell me if you feel any sharp pain.”

“Yes, Sir. Can you… um.”

Talbot dragged the thing down Seth’s crack, and it was so big.

“Yes?”

And Seth’s hole was _so empty_.

“Can you put…” Good damn, he still had some dignity left, he wasn’t going to bloody ask for it! “M-more lube?” he said instead.

Talbot’s fingers dipped into his hole. They probed Seth’s walls at different angles, and it was at the same time an utter torment and such a relief, to have something in him again.

“Hmm, certainly. But regular lube this time, I think, you’re getting a tad inflamed.” Oh really. A _tad_. “Thank you, Tabbeforth.” And look, Talbot didn’t even have to say ‘go fetch’ this time. “Seth, take a deep breath and relax.”

Seth only managed when Tabbeforth’s steps thudded off the stage. He put some conscious effort into loosening the muscles in his back, thighs, and smarting buttocks. His hole opened like a flower, letting the air in and making Seth blush, and Talbot helped it stay open with two fingers. And then he just.

Poured the lube in.

Lots and lots of lube.

Seth groaned, humiliated, but did his best to stay open. 

It just kept coming.

He squirmed.

“Sir…”

Talbot chuckled. “What is it, Seth? You wanted more lube,” he teased but stopped. “Class, remember this. Too much lube is always better than too little. A disciplinary officer should never hurt anyone _by accident_.” 

Talbot fished ‘the invader’ from between Seth’s shoulder blades, where it slid when he let go of it, then rested the massive thing on Seth’s hole. He didn’t press; the weight alone soon overpowered Seth’s sphincter, and the monster started sinking in. ‘The invader’ was the most fitting name anyone could’ve come up with. It just kept going, slow yet inevitable, deeper and deeper, reshaping Seth’s insides in its own image. 

Seth panted - short quick gasps on the verge of hyperventilation. It was relentless. It opened him, shoved his muscles out of the way. It didn’t exactly hurt, just ached and pinched a bit, like there was a ligament there being stretched to its limit after a day of exhausting workout.

Talbot said to tell him which toy Seth liked best.

Gods above, there was never going to be any competition.

He moaned.

Talbot shifted under him.

“As you… haa… as you can see, you don’t really have to do much, with this toy. It’ll.” Swallow. “It’ll handle itself. You just have to do _this_ , from time to time.”

The instructor pulled the toy almost all the way out, then let it go. Seth couldn’t help but flex his back and legs, his ass immobile and at Talbot’s mercy.

“Genius in its simplicity, really.”

Out, then a slow, aching slide in.

Seth was going to die here.

It wasn’t even about cumming anymore.

“Seth?”

“Nnnn?”

“Everything all right?”

“Mhmmm…”

“Oh. Oh may. A break, maybe?”

Seth shook his head while his body undulated between Talbot’s legs. His hips were locked at the joints so he couldn’t grind them, but he still had muscles in his thighs and buttocks, in his belly and deep inside his pelvis, and he was using them to their full potential. Talbot pulled the rod out again and let it fall, and Seth was liquifying.

“This is not the, ah, usual reaction people have to this toy.” 

Was Talbot saying something?

“Let’s check if it holds when we add even more stimuli. There are not many implements you can... That you can use, in this position. Comfortably. It makes it easy to hit near the joints and the spine. And that’s a no-no. You could even cripple someone. Only hands, the more elastic or smaller paddles, straps, and floggers. Shorter canes.” 

Out, innn…

“Canes, they’re tricky, but doable. Will leave unusual marks, for a cane. And a belt, if you fold it in two. And be careful not to aim at the upper part of the buttocks, the tailbone or at the joints.”

Oooh, it was sinking deeper and deeper on every subsequent slide.

“You won’t be able to hit as hard as the belt usually allows, but that’s a good thing.”

It took so much space, to the point where Seth almost wanted to pee himself when it squished past his prostate and pressed at his bladder.

“Belts are mostly reserved for level twos precisely because you can hit really hard with them. Now observe.”

The rod sunk in. Talbot let it rest against the bottom of Seth’s hole and ache. He gave a few controlled slaps to Seth’s buttocks, heating them up.

Seth’s ass must be so red.

Then, the instructor pulled at the heavy rod again, and, as it sunk - at the very moment it was shoving Seth’s prostate out of its way - lashed the meaty part of Seth’s ass with the belt.

Seth’s muscles spasmed.

The rod jolted.

Seth’s upper body convulsed on the ground, and he screamed. His cock danced on his belly and he tried to reach for it, but Talbot stopped him.

“No no no no…” he sobbed.

“Breathe. Seth, breathe.”

“Let me let me please lemme pleassse I-I-I cannn’t!”

Hands caressing him under his shirt. 

Hard steel deep in him.

Nothing on his cock!

“It’s OK. Just breathe.”

God, just…

“Yes, good boy. Breathe.”

Seth did. He trembled and cried and panted into the floor, and slowly calmed down.

Bloody hell.

That had been intense.

Still was.

Because Talbot leaned over Seth, and in his worry, he probably didn’t even realize his stomach kept pushing on the steel rod’s base and — how was whatever was happening in Seth’s ass even physically possible?

“Sir!”

“It’s OK, you’re going to be OK.”

“Sir, the toy!”

Talbot leaned back hastily. There was a stunned pause, then the rod was pulled out of Seth completely with a mortifying slurp. 

His hole didn’t close after it.

Talbot touched him there.

“Ah, I apologize, Mr. Sawyer. It appears I’ve managed to open you a bit more than originally intended.”

Seth hid his burning face in his arms. “ ’s okay, Sir.”

Well. At least nothing felt broken. It just… ached.

Really deep.

Really good.

And Seth.

Seth wanted the thing back in him.

“Sir?” he whined.

A warm hand was stroking his waist and hip, and that was nice but. 

Seth was _empty_.

“Sir…”

He heard a swallow. Then a shaky breath.

“Deep penetration,” Talbot addressed the class, “is rarely done during ones and twos. It can be extremely painful and thus is usually reserved for convicted felons, or for the accused who were previously disciplined this way before so you know they can handle it. Though it appears… It appears Mr. Sawyer here _can_ handle it. Can’t you, Seth?”

“Yes, Sir. Yes, please.”

“You are a truly extraordinary young man.”

Seth trembled at the praise.

Although he still preferred when Talbot called him a ‘good boy’.

“You’re going to keep your hands at the ground. Am I clear?”

Later.

Seth was going to have Talbot’s hot, slick tongue on his cock later.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, take a deep breath. Relax. Exhale.”

It sunk in. 

All the way. 

Goosebumps covered every square inch of Seth’s skin.

Talbot massaged his sore, limp muscles. “Good, that’s good. Thaaat’s it. I’m going to start again, with the belt. Are you ready?”

Seth made an unidentifiable sound that Talbot interpreted as agreement.

It was… ‘gentle’ was the wrong word for it, there’s nothing gentle about a belt falling on already abused skin. But Talbot’s strikes were restrained. Not light, just — even. Predictable. The steady, unmovable pressure in Seth helped, too. Talbot wasn’t touching the toy, just let it be, let Seth get used to being opened and filled. Impaled. And it was so heavy. So huge, and made of metal. How much did it even weigh?

“The rhythm is important,” Talbot was saying somewhere far away. “As you can see, Mr. Sawyer has less trouble handling it when the hits are evenly spaced. You can make people who can take a lot of pain lose it completely with a tiny paddle and a solid dose of unpredictability. But that’s not our goal today.”

Seth’s head swam. Hmm, that was new. His cock still throbbed and dribbled pre-cum onto the skin of his belly, but the need to touch it was less immediate. And his butt, it didn’t even hurt anymore. Or rather, it did, but the sensations sort of — flipped, and he no longer perceived them as ‘pain’. Everything was warm and fuzzy. And Talbot was talking, and that was also nice. Talbot’s voice. Seth liked Talbot’s voice, even before today, back when he thought Talbot hated him.

Talbot asked him something, so he hummed affirmatively. Everything was so nice. Talbot’s long legs were all around him, and Seth was safe and so warm inside.

Then, the gravity shifted, and Talbot was even closer. He smelled so good, the skin on his neck, under the stupid uniform shirt. Set wanted to get rid of it but had trouble imagining how yet alone lifting his hand to do it. 

Suddenly, he was empty and he whined. Talbot shushed him and carried him; called him a good boy again and again, and Seth’s skin prickled with happiness. Then Talbot laid him on something hard and cold - the desk? - held Seth’s head and made him drink something sweet. 

No no no, don’t leave! Seth sobbed but then Talbot was back, stroking his hair and face, and Seth was gently repositioned, on one end of the long desk, on his belly, bent over it, with his ass facing the hall. Talbot sat in a chair beside him, holding Seth, whispering in his ear things Seth couldn’t understand. And there were fingers in Seth again but both of Talbot’s hands were on him, one on Seth’s back, another under the side of his face. Seth should probably be worried but Talbot was there, so it was fine.

Someone spanked him, then another person, and another. Sometimes it was too much, and other times too little, but Talbot was there. In between the spankings, a parade of unknown fingers dug and dug for his prostate. Some found it easily, but sometimes Talbot had to help, and those times Seth liked best.

Finally, there were no more fingers, and no other hands but Talbot’s, which were rolling Seth over and peeling a damp shirt off him, then petting his face and chest and legs. And there was something moist and hot and slick on Seth’s nipple, and a weight on top of him, between his thighs, oh so good, but Talbot still had his clothes on, dry and coarse on Seth’s vulnerable skin. Why did he have his clothes on? Off, off, please! Seth wanted to beg yet his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. Skin, he wanted skin, please!

Something of it must’ve reached Talbot, somehow, or maybe he couldn’t stand it too, because his weight lifted from Seth for an unbearable moment, then reappeared, all warmth. Seth’s useless mouth filled with a tongue that wasn’t his own; he tingled and flexed and tried so hard to make their bodies fuse together, despite his limbs refusing to move property.

Then a door of awareness opened in him and yes, yes, yes, that was Talbot’s cock frantically rutting against his belly; Seth’s entire being centered there.

He whined for that cock - because he still couldn’t talk. He tried his best to wriggle and squirm and arch up his spine; he somehow forced his hand to move, to push that cock down, where he wanted it so bad. Talbot half-heartedly resisted yet his hips twitched into Seth’s flesh. The wet tip slid down Seth’s crack, catching on the rim of his hole and stubbornly refusing to go in, to give Seth what he wanted, what he _needed_.

Seth couldn’t. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He managed to crack his eyes open. The green of Talboth’s irises was so close he almost got lost in it, but he was a man on a mission. He gathered his entire will and.

“Sir, please,” he moaned right into Talbot’s open mouth. Tears rolled down his temples.

Talbot froze over him and stared. And shook.

Then descended, all trembling hands and greedy mouth and hot, hard cock. And Seth would’ve thought it perfect revenge if only he had a brain cell to spare - he was the one being tormented and played with for two hours, but it was Talbot that broke.

They swayed together, so good. Flesh was so different from metal, hot and slick and hard yet molding to his. It fit so well. Seth was folded in two, his knees on Talbot’s elbows, and he couldn’t move much but he did his best. His joints ached. His ass, surrounded by the cradle of Talbot’s hips, also ached, the abused skin and muscles massaged and inflamed anew on every thrust. 

And inside of him ached too. It ached so good he was going to fall apart at the seams, and then Talbot will have to put him back together — different, better, new. He wanted to fall apart so bad, and Talbot wasn’t denying him anymore, he moved and moved and was everywhere, on Seth, in Seth, and all around him. The sensations built and built and Seth moaned around Talbot’s slippery tongue, high-pitched sounds that didn’t even sound human. Euphoria boiled in his blood, in his chest, low in his belly, and finally - finally! - a hand was on his cock, and a single long stroke was enough to send him careening into the white of blissful nothingness — 

Seth woke up an indeterminate amount of time later, on the floor. Or rather, on Talbot, propped on his instructor’s chest while straddling Talbot’s thighs - in a way that reduced his sore bottom’s contact with, well, anything. They were both wrapped in a blanket, and it was warm and surprisingly cozy.

Then, Seth just had to run his stupid mouth and ruin it.

“Can you get fired for this?”

It took a moment before Talbot answered. “Not… exactly. You were willing, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve just grossly abused my authority over a student. It’ll be at least a four for me.”

Seth frowned at Talbot’s chest. “I…”

“It’s OK. You did nothing wrong. The fault is entirely on my side.”

“I won’t tell anyone!”

Talbot hugged him tighter and kissed his temple. “Oh, Seth. I will.”

The fingers running through Seth’s hair were probably supposed to be comforting. Seth scowled. “Why the hell would you do that?”

A sigh.

“Because if I don’t abide by the law I’m supposed to uphold, then what is it even worth?”

“But that’s not… I wanted… I didn’t mean to... Can’t we _do_ something?”

Talbot curled around him.

“Shh, it’s fine. I knew what the consequences would be. This is not your responsibility.”

Seth couldn’t… He just couldn’t.

So he blurted the first thing that popped into his mind.

“I… I’ll marry you!”

Talbot startled, then chuckled and ran his fingers through Seth’s damp hair. “Darling. You can’t marry someone just to protect them from responsibility.”

Seth stretched and twisted in his arms and bit him on the neck. “Watch me,” he growled, then lifted his head and looked into Talbot’s eyes with a challenge.

Talbot was speechless.

“What.” Seth’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t marry my instructor?”

The First Lieutenant gulped. “That’s… There’s nothing on the charter about that, technically. I mean, it happens, sometimes. After graduation. But like this… like this, it would be wrong. And you don’t even know me. Once. I’ve touched you once. This is not a solid basis for a marriage.”

Excuses.

Talbot was full of shit and excuses.

“Just say you don’t want to.”

“Seth. Seth, look at me. You’ve got your entire life in front of you. Don’t tie yourself down with a hasty decision. I’m not your responsibility. I’ll be fine.”

“Yo-you’re a fucking idiot!”

“Seth.” There was a warning in Talbot’s tone.

“Sorry, sir, but you are. Divorces exist, you know. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. You’re not getting ra-ra… Not because of me!”

“It wouldn’t be because of you.”

“No.”

Talbot rubbed his cheek on Seth’s and ran his hands all over Seth’s naked back like he was a sculptor, and Seth was his clay.

“You’d really do that for me? You don’t have to. I’ll stay quiet if that’s what you want,” he whispered hoarsely.

So it was either undergo a horrific punishment or utterly compromise his morals and everything Talbot believed in, was it?

Tears of frustration gathered in Seth’s eyes. How could he make him understand?

“It’s not because I want to protect you, not really. I mean. I do want to. Protect you. It’s just. I want to do other things to you more.”

“Other things?” Now, Talbot sounded amused.

Seth leaned back and glared at him from under his lashes. “You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“Hmm. So we moved from marrying me because of selfless reasons to being horny.”

“And that’s so bad?”

“Darling. If you want to release some frustration, there are a few cells in the academy’s basement where convicts level four and up are being kept. You can go there any time you want.”

“But!”

Talbot sighed. “Seth…”

“But they wouldn’t be you!”

That visibly got to Talbot. “And you want it to be me.”

Seth glared at Talbot despite the heat spreading over his face. “Of course I bloody want it to be you! And, and, and you promised!”

“What…?”

Seth squirmed but glared.

“You promised me. Your mouth.”

Seeing Talbot blush was so satisfying.

“And I do recall there were three canes on that table, and there are no cane marks on my ass.”

He felt Talbot’s cock twitch then harden.

Excellent. Means we’re getting somewhere.

He tilted his head contemplatively and ran a finger over Talbot’s nipple. It pebbled. 

Seth pinched.

“And there’s not a single mark on _you_.”

Talbot blinked.

“That’s… ahh… that’s unacceptable,” he said finally.

They looked into each other’s eyes until Seth knew he won. Then, Seth moved forward and up.

More convincing wouldn’t hurt.

Much.

***

A considerable while later, Seth hummed happily to himself as he limped through the corridor outside of the lecture hall, clutching in his hand a piece of paper with two address: Talbot’s and the nearest civil registration office’s. 

His good mood was disrupted by the usual suspect. Tabbeforth. Who lurked nearby, waiting for who knows what.

Seth glared at him out of habit then, as he passed the insufferable bastard, a thought struck him.

He smirked.

Who’s the teacher’s pet now, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have thoughts, leave me a comment.


End file.
